Un reality lleno de música
Nota de la autora Holasssssssssss!!! Bueno, bienvenidos a mi reality. En este, unos cuantos pkmns competiran por ganar en un concurso que, como su nombre indica, estará lleno de música. Sólo eso. ¡Un megabesazoooo! Premios Bueno, informo de que los premios n oserán gran cosa, pero se hace l ouqe se puede ¬¬... 1º puesto: Un sprite gijinka INEDITO del pkmn con el que participe+un sprite gijinka de darkrai/cresselia (depende de si eres chico o chica)+todos los sprites gijinkas de las evoluciones de eevee+tres pkmn especiales sorpresa+un regalo sorpresa 2º puesto: Un sprite gijinka INEDITO del pkmn con el que participes+ tres sprites gijinkas sorpresa+un pkmn especial+unregalo sorpresa 3º`puesto: Un sprite gijinka INEDITO del pkmn con el que participes+un pkmn especial+ un regalo sorpresa TODOS LOS DEMAS PARTICIPANTES: simplemente por participar recibirás un regalo sorpresa Ficha Nombre: Edad: de los 13 a los 17 años Personalidad: sed concretos. Hablo en serio, por mi como si me escribis un testamento, pero sed concretos. Personaje: haganme el favor, solo pkmn Amor: si o no, y de quien, a ser posible Historia: esto es opcional, pero es por si quieres decir algo del tipo "tiene novio fuera del reality" etc. Estilo de música favorito: Heavy, rap, pop, etc. Cantante favorito: Cancion favorita: Estilo de música más odiado: Cantante más odiado: Canción más odiada. Inscribíos aquí﻿ ﻿ Yo! =3 Nombre: Victoria (Vicky) Grandwell Edad: 14 Personalidad: Está llena de vida, es sumamente curiosa y siempre está metida en una aventura. Es inteligente y astuta, odia que la tomen por una niña pija o refinada. Personaje: Archivo:Kirlia NB.png Amor: Se... Pero ya veré n.nU Historia: Viene de una familia adinerada pero quiere librarse de su imagen de niña buena y malcriada. Estilo de música favorito: Pop Cantante favorito: Justin Bieber x333333 o, si prefieres Katy Perry Cancion favorita: Born to be Somebody/Thinking of You Estilo de música más odiado: Reaggeton Cantante más odiado: Selena Gómez Canción más odiada: Mi niña bonita/Purpurina --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 12:37 15 may 2011 (UTC) yoo Nombre: Yen ichigawa Edad: 13 Personalidad: es amable,dulce y sincera a veces es muy defensora pero es valiente,es amigable con todos Personaje: Archivo:Glaceon_NB.png Amor: si y de alguien pero nose Historia: Viene de una familia medio pobre pero sus padres no quieren que sea una estrella asi que se escapa de su casa para cumplir su sueño y ganar dinero de paso xd Estilo de música favorito: pop y funky Cantante favorito: Victoria justice y vanessa hugdens o como se diga Cancion favorita:make it shine y sai OK Estilo de música más odiado:¬¬ las musicas infantiles Cantante más odiado:justin bieber Canción más odiada:Baby oh [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 12:40 15 may 2011 (UTC) YOoOoO!!! Nombre: Stalin Edad: 14 años Personalidad: Amigable, trata de ayudar a los demas, pero que le den credito ewe, inteligente, y le gusta mucho componer canciones Personaje: Archivo:Combusken_OCPA.png Amor: Si, de la princesa Diana(?) Historia: Su sueño es tener una banda...ewe Estilo de música favorito: Rock Punk Cantante favorito: Billie Joe Armstrong Cancion favorita: Boulevard of Broken Dreams Estilo de música más odiado: Salsa, merengue, reggeaton, estilos tropicales Cantante más odiado: Muchos, entre ellos Los Reggeatoneros, Rebecca Black y Kesha Canción más odiada: Friday!!!! de Rebecca Black --'★Luqitas★' ★Te Gusta El Chocolate?★ 12:54 15 may 2011 (UTC) YOOO!! Nombre: Daniela Edad: 14 años Personalidad: Alegre y simpatica pero tiene sus momentos de enojo (corran y escondanse en el bunquer anti-desastres nucleares D:) Personaje: Archivo:Leafeon_NB.gif Amor: no -3- Historia: Viene de una escuela donde era la mas popular por lo que esta acostumbrada a la antencion. Siempre seduce a los chicos para que hagan el trabajo por ella x3 Estilo de música favorito: Rock Pop Cantante favorito: eee... lady gaga? e.e Cancion favorita: Just Dance - Lady Gaga Estilo de música más odiado: Reggeaton Cantante más odiado: Todos los que canten reggeaton ¬w¬ Canción más odiada: Friday - Rebecca Black Owe Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 14:37 15 may 2011 (UTC) yo :P Nombre: Brayan Edad: 13 Personalidad: Eh...Inteligente, estrategico, y aveces tramposo ewe Personaje: Riolu Amor: elige tu :P Historia: nada... Estilo de música favorito: Electronica! Cantante favorito: Black eyed Peas Cancion favorita: I Gotta Feeling- Black eyede peas Estilo de música más odiado: Clásica e.e Cantante más odiado: Justina Bieber Canción más odiada. Baby (la canción mas mierd*Archivo:OE3.png) ED Nombre: Walter Edad: 15 Personalidad: Eh...estrategico, entusiasta, buen lider, explorador y divertido xD Personaje: Oshawott Amor: elige tu :P Historia: Tiene un pasado oscuro xD Estilo de música favorito: Electronica! Cantante favorito: Black eyed Peas Cancion favorita: The Time Estilo de música más odiado: Clásica e.e Cantante más odiado: Ningun@ (es extraño pero todos me gustan, algunos los he odiado pero me han llegado a gustar ED) Canción más odiada. Ninguna (lo mismo que arriba) Yop! Nombre:Kari Hagiwara Edad: 14 Personalidad: Alegre, amable con la gente y muy entusiasta.Le gusta hacer amigos y cantar. Personaje: Archivo:Vaporeon_NB.png Amor: Nop Historia:Viene de una familia normal económicamente, pero que tiene muchos problemas familiares.Su sueño es ser una gran cantante y hacer que su familia sea mas unida. Estilo de música favorito:Rock y Pop Cantante favorito:Rihanna y Black Eyed Peas Cancion favorita:Only Girl-Rihanna Estilo de música más odiado:Reggaeton Cantante más odiado:Justin Bieber Canción más odiada:Baby Firma:--[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 21:48 15 may 2011 (UTC) Ahora yo =3 Nombre:Slam Bongur Edad:13 Personalidad:Es muy bueno y amable con todos, en especial con sus amigos. Le gusta leer(lee toda clase de cosa que se pueda leer, dsus favoritos:Mangas y novelas de misterio),dibujar y cocinar.Es muy inteligente y cree que su inteligencia viene de leer, ya que no le gusta el insti(aunque saca unas buenisimas notas) Personaje:Archivo:Marill_OCPA.png Amor: Si, de quien tu quieras =D Historia: Viene de una familia de economia media.En primaria siempre a sido un chico muy solitario porque toda su clase era de chulos y put*(XD)y a el lo veian como un asqueroso empollon que sobraba en la clase.Ahora en el insti tiene muchos amigos y tiene novia =D Estilo de música favorito:Pop =D Cantante favorito:mmm...lady gaga, Selena Gomez y shakira(tambien le gusta vocaloid) Cancion favorita:Alejandro.Un año sin ver llover y Loca. Estilo de música más odiado:Heavy y Opera Cantante más odiado:Eso ni se pregunta: es Justin Bieber Canción más odiada:Cualquiera de Justin Bieber Archivo:Kagamine_len.gifメガは最高です · ！^^Archivo:Kagamine_rin.gif 15:05 16 may 2011 (UTC) Mip yop Nombre:Alonso Mc Streack Edad: 15 Personalidad:Artístico ,Coqueto ,Genio ,Musical y Divertido Personaje: Amor: si y de cualquier chica exepto una loca Historia: esto es opcional, pero es por si quieres decir algo del tipo "tiene novio fuera del reality" etc. Estilo de música favorito: Pop-Punk Cantante favorito:Selena Gomez y Los Black Eyed Peace Cancion favorita:Es un secreto de Plan B Estilo de música más odiado:Funk Cantante más odiado:Justin Gayber Canción más odiada.Baby de Justin Archivo:Luxio_mini.png''El spritero maximo!! Su plagiador favorito! y no me volvere a plagiar un pequeño vampiro Shake it up! Mi escuela! Bakugan pelea! ''Archivo:Mario_Swim_Sprite.gif 19:16 16 may 2011 (UTC) ewe Nombre: King Edad: 15 Personalidad: la que pongo en todo e.e Personaje: Archivo:Squirtle_NB.png Amor: no Historia: Crecio escuchando rock, vivio en rock(?), nacio en missisipi.usa(?) y le gustan muchas bandas de rock y metal. Estilo de musica favorito: Metal :D Cantante favorito: Christina Aguilera,Amy Lee,Billie Joe Armstrong,Chester Bennigton,Mike Shinoda y Avril Lavigne Cancion Favorita: Lying From You - Linkin Park Estilo de musica mas odiado: Electropop Cantante mas odiado: Lady Gaga,Kesha,Rebecca Black,Justin Bieber,La tigresa del oriente,Miley Cyrus,Selena Gomez,etc Cancion mas odiada: Judas - Lady Gaga. Kagene Rei el Mijumaru que siempre pasa por aqui(?) (~) What the hell, hablas o callas? • (~) Y que no ♫ se te olvide• leer esto♫ 20:32 18 may 2011 (UTC) Personal del reality Archivo:Jolteon_NB.png: Mistery, la presentadora del programa. Es simpática (de confianza, para entendernos) Ama el heavy, el rap, el hip-hop y el reagge (el reagge NO es reggaeton, odio el reggaeton) Es un poquito retorcida, y a la hora de poner las pruebas intentara joder un poquito a sus concursantes ED Archivo:Espeon_NB.png:La hermana de Mistery, NeeChee. Ayudará a que el reality no arda en el infierno. Welcome morireis todos, cabroneeees Archivo:Cara_de_Jolteon.png: ¡Bienvenidos a... un reality lleno de música, señores, un programa que les hará levantarse de su sofá y bailarrrrrrr al ritmo de los concursantes! Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png: Relax, Mistery, relaaax. Bien, les presentamos a nuestros concursante... ¡¡Con todos ustedes, Victoria!! Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia:*Saludando a la cámara* Mamááá...